Elliot x Leo: A Cup of Tea
by Rage-Dayie-Watson
Summary: Poor, innocent Elliot only wanted a cup of tea to help him stay awake... but he found Leo could do the job just as well... WARNING: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN HERE! That is all. Disclaimer: I don't own Elliot nor do I own Leo. This is just fanfiction. *Shruggles*


Unfortunately, Elliot's innocence was agonizingly painful for his valet.

The noble had, in fact, caught the noiterette's attention not long after he began serving him. Through the many times that Leo had dressed his master, he'd seen his slim, yet muscular figure with sturdy shoulders, strong arms, and semi-well-toned abs. Prominent hipbones and his well-defined v-line only encouraged the valet's desire to see what he had yet to see, but, for now, simply left it up to his imagination.

However, the valet could never tell what his master thought about him. Did he like his servant? Despise him? Was he... attracted to him? Only God knew.

It had been a rather long day for the pair. They'd journeyed up to the study next to Elliot's bedroom, only for Elliot to collapse on the loveseat, an arm over his icy-blue eyes, and the other hanging over the edge. His feet were propped up on the armrest, and his breathing was slow and steady, as if he was about to pass out.

Leo stood next to the piece of furniture and glanced down at his master. "My, that is rather unbecoming of you."

The only response he received from Elliot was an annoyed grunt.

At this, the servant frowned. He made quick work of flipping the noble off of the couch, hearing him hit the floor with a satisfying thud.

Leo could barely contain a chuckle as Elliot picked himself up off of the floor with an irritated growl, shooting an icy-glare at his valet. Normally he would have yelled at him for doing that, but he was too tired to do so. His cheeks were slightly flushed in embarrassment from being caught so off-guard, and he sat down on the couch normally, not too keen on repeating the previous event.

Leo found this sight to be rather adorable, but he didn't dare voice his thoughts, knowing that Elliot didn't like being called adorable. Now that Elliot moved, he sat next to him, since he could.

After a few moments of silence, Elliot closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, and layed his head back, muttering, "Leo, be of service to me, will you?"

Now, one couldn't blame Leo for what he thought his master meant. He'd worked as a servant of sorts before this, and usually his previous masters wanted pleasure. Of course, Elliot was different, but Leo couldn't be too sure. He actually did want to pleasure his master for once, unlike his previous masters, whom he'd hated with a fiery passion, but was forced to obey.

"As you wish." Leo quickly moved to straddle the unsuspecting Elliot, which earned him a yelp of surprise.

"L-Leo, wh-what are you-?!" Elliot was silenced by the feeling of Leo's lips against his own. Of course, it was to be expected that the blonde would pull away just as soon as the action was taken.

The valet was confused for a moment. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Wh-what- tea! I w-wanted tea-! N-not-!"

Ah, yes. His master's innocence was truly unnerving. But Leo really wanted this... he was sure that if he simply tried harder, Elliot would comply.

"I'm sure this will do just fine." With that, Leo smashed his lips into his master's and reached his hand down to lightly cup the other's groin, which earned him yet another yelp and even a slight jump.

"L-Leo, no-! St-stop this a-at once!" Elliot pulled away once more, protesting, and now even trying to get away. But the noble was trapped, and couldn't do much while stuck like this.

"Stop struggling; you're making this difficult." The noirette didn't stop. In fact, this made him more determined, and prompted him to move down to the noble's neck. He nibbled and sucked on the delicate, sensitive skin, sending shivers up and down Elliot's spine as his breathing suddenly became uneven, and his protests were momentarily halted. A light groan of pleasure, much to the valet's hopes, and against Elliot's will, emanated from the noble as Leo gave his groin a light squeeze, and, contrary to his protests, Elliot had begun to get aroused, and it soon became painfully obvious.

Leo knew damn well that his master's will was weakening by then, and Elliot was beginning to succumb to him. He began to unbutton Elliot's shirt, after untieing his cape and bowtie. He moved his lips from his master's neck, leaving behind a few hickeys, and kissed down to his collarbone, giving it a sharp bite, almost drawing blood, to which Elliot slightly jumped and hissed at the pain.

"N-not so hard- stop-!" He tried to beg his servant to stop, feeling his resolve beginning to fade. This was all he could really do. He knew this was no way for him and Leo to be acting.

But, once again, his protests didn't dissuade Leo at all, as he kissed lower, lightly biting the noble's nipple as he groped the other's groin for a moment, before reaching to undo his trousers.

"St-stop that, dammit!" Now Elliot really tried to get away, but once again, he couldn't. He moved to swat at the servant's hand, but Leo quickly grabbed both of Elliot's wrists with his free hand, and held them firmly out of the way as he once again kissed Elliot's lips. Much to what Leo had intended, Elliot became focused on the kiss, as Leo lightly bit the other's bottom lip. The noble groaned slightly, which allowed Leo just enough space to invade his mouth. His tongue brushed over the other's as he explored Elliot's cavern, making the kiss distracting enough so that he could easily undo the others pants.

After a moment, he pulled a way, a string of saliva connected at their lips, which Leo broke as he licked his lips, slightly panting. "As I said, you're making this terribly difficult," Leo hummed out as he removed Elliot's trousers and underwear, releasing his throbbing erection. He slowly got onto the floor, forcing Elliot to spread his legs a bit so that he could comfortably kneel over him.

Elliot tried one last desperate time to protest; "L-Leo, th-this isn't- a-ah!" He let out a small moan of pleasure that quickly cut off his protests, as he felt a warm wetness wrap itself around his member.

As Leo ran his tongue over the sensitive tip, he could tell that Elliot was done struggling, and let go of his wrists. One of Elliot's hands clamped over his mouth, his eyes now closed as he tried to keep silent, rather embarrassed of the sounds he had been making. The other hand rested on the back of Leo's head, tangling in his raven-colored hair.

The valet was moving at an agonizingly slow pace. He tried to make him go faster, but Leo didn't. He simply resisted, pushing back stubbornly, before looking up at his master and smirking, his black eyes full of lust and mischief. "If you want me to go faster, you'll have to beg." And, with that, he resumed torturing the blonde.

Elliot couldn't stand this. Though it was damaging to his pride, Elliot whimpered out, "faster, Leo... please..."

Leo obeyed, seeing as that was probably the best he was going to get out of him, and went faster, earning him a few quiet, muffled moans from the other. After a few moments, the noirette deep-throated him, taking in every inch Elliot had to offer.

"Nnnnnggg... ahhh, Leo..." the noble moaned Leo's name over and over again before slightly tensing. "L-Leo, I'm g-going to come-!"

Leo only went faster and harder at this, soon feeling his master climax, a sweet, loud moan erupting from him as Leo swallowed his fluids.

After making sure he'd gotten every last bit, he pulled away from Elliot and looked up at him.

Elliot's chest was heaving, and his cheeks were flushed. His arm laid over his eyes once again as he murmured out, "That was wonderful..."

"Oh, we aren't done yet."

"Wh-what-?"

"You heard me," Leo replied simply as he began to remove his clothing, until he was naked, now revealing his own erection.

Elliot was just so innocent; he hadn't a clue where to go from here, but luckily, Leo had some experience with this.

Leo tried to prepare himself, knowing it was going to hurt. Regardless of how much he tried to stretch himself out to accommodate Elliot's size, it was still going to hurt.

The valet then climbed onto the other, his back against Elliot's chest, positioning himself over Elliot's member. By this point, Elliot had figured out what was going to happen.

Leo lowered himself onto the blonde's member, earning a slight groan from him. The pain was almost unbearable, but he knew that it would soon pass if he simply let himself adjust. He bit his lip, holding back a whimper as he took all of Elliot in.

Elliot could tell that the other was in pain, and he tried to comfort him, telling him not to rush, making him feel a bit better.

Once Leo was adjusted, and after he'd received the signal to do so, Elliot firmly held the other's waist and started to thrust in and out of him, slowly at first to make sure he wasn't causing the other a significant amount of pain.

Leo's whimpers soon became moans as Elliot continued, his thrusts gradually becoming more confident and powerful. Elliot, himself, was barely able to contain his moans of pleasure, only managing to do so by pressing his face into the crook of Leo's neck and biting down.

Leo was hot, inside and out, and was in need of some pleasure of his own, which he soon felt as Elliot moved faster, managing to find his spot. At this Leo let out a rather loud and almost feminine moan.

Upon hearing this, Elliot hit that spot over and over again, earning a series of moans from the servant.

The noble detached himself from the other's neck, in need of air as he thrusted faster, feeling that he was growing near yet another climax. Along with that, he took a firm hold of Leo's member and jerked him off, doing whatever he deemed would pleasure Leo.

Another moan emanated from the servant, who felt himself nearing his climax soon after.

Only moment later, Leo climaxed, and Elliot moved his hand, now covered in the other's sticky juices, onto Leo's hip once more, giving one last powerful thrust as he pulled the other down on him hard, and he climaxed into him, filling Leo with his seed, as he let out a loud moan, then slowly pulled out.

By now, the pair was panting, and covered in a mixture of sweat saliva, and their other bodily fluids.

The exhaustion Elliot had felt before these events quickly set in once more. The noble calmed his breathing, as did his servant, and he hugged the other close to him from behind, then laid down, dragging Leo with him.

Leo cuddled up to Elliot, rather relieved to be in the noble's strong arms after what had happened.

Everything was silent.

That was, until Elliot kissed Leo's shoulder and quietly murmured, "I still want some tea, you know."


End file.
